


Don't Hold the Wall

by luxendarc



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: F/F, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxendarc/pseuds/luxendarc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well," Victoria started, taking Addison's now empty glass from her and putting it down beside hers, "let's not be outdone." Addison wasn't sure what she meant until she started gliding backwards and beckoned Addison to follow. "How about it?"</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Victoria and Addi try some impromptu pair skating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Hold the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place at the end of the Figure Skater help quest, and features brief appearances by my Figure Skater OC Emmaline and MC Sophie.

"Let's freestyle!" 

Emmaline put her flute of champagne down next to where Addison leaned on the side of the ice rink. Sophie managed to drop hers off too before Emmaline tugged at the two of them. Sophie glided along with Emmaline smoothly, but Addison almost dropped her drink trying to keep herself upright.

" _Now?_ " Addison asked. "I've had a few glasses, though." She didn't feel it much, but she didn't trust herself enough to take the chance. "I'd definitely fall over."

Sophie broke free from Emmaline to face Addison with an impish smile. "Come on, Addison," she said. "Even if we fall, what's the worst that could happen?" Sophie didn't wait for an answer before she skated away toward center-stage to meet Emmaline with clean backward strokes.

Addison tried to down the rest of her glass to catch up to them and choked when the side of the rink shook and suddenly Victoria Swenson was leaning against it in front of her, one skate crossing over the other as she came to a clean stop. Victoria only looked her up and down once before tilting her head at bit, red hair spilling over one shoulder. "Addison Sinclair."

"Victoria!" Addison flushed at how loudly her name came out. "Hi," she said, tone controlled. "You were amazing out there." And she really was. Her routine was so physically demanding and she didn't miss a beat, feeding off the energy of Emmaline, of the other performers, of the audience when all she needed was to draw it out from somewhere inside.

"Thank you," she said, smiling. "So was Emmaline. I'm really happy for her." Victoria cast a look over her shoulder to the other side of the rink where Addison could see Emmaline doing this or that spiral with Sophie doing this or that spin. "And I wanted to tell her that, but she and Sophie took off on their own, I guess."

"They ditched me to show off a bit," Addison said, "but I guess they've earned it."

"Well," Victoria started, taking Addison's now empty glass from her and putting it down with hers, "let's not be outdone." Addison wasn't sure what she meant until she started gliding backwards and beckoned Addison to follow. "How about it?"

Addison could imagine how badly she'd embarrass herself in front of Victoria Swenson. "I don't know," she tried. "I really shouldn't..."

Victoria only hummed her disappointment and skated back toward her and past her, circling back with a pivot on one foot. "Worried you can't keep up with me?" Victoria asked as she looped again, turning her head to watch Addison all the while.

A nervous laugh bubbled out of Addison before she could contain it. "Honestly?" she asked, wincing as she tried to look anywhere but at Victoria's eyes, the sequins on her bodice, the sheer on her shoulders. "Yes."

Addison heard more than saw Victoria dig the pick of her skate into the ice and cut off any more figure-eights. She drifted back over to Addison to return and stand in front of her again. She ducked her head and tried to catch Addison's eyes again as she reached out and took both of her hands in hers. "I know _the_ Addison Sinclair is full of surprises." Victoria leaned back with a soft smile playing on her lips. "So surprise me," she said, tugging Addison closer. "Surprise yourself."

And Addison really would surprise herself if she managed with how lightheaded she felt, she thought. The one thing Addison was sure of though was that she didn't want to pass this chance up to be close to Victoria, all business set aside. "All right," she answered.

Victoria's smile tugged up into something more wicked as she swung their arms. "That's more like it." Victoria skated backward, dropping one hand and pulling Addison along with the other until she found her own momentum. "I promise to sweep in and catch you if you fall," Victoria tossed over her shoulder as she righted them to skate forward so quickly that Addison could almost believe she imagined that wink.

Pushing off from one foot then the other, Addison warmed up as they crossed the rink away from the rest of the party. Addison had underestimated her balance until her eyes started to trail after Victoria as she stretched with her skates edging inward and then out as she doubled back for her.

"Okay," Addison said, holding her hands up as she came into earshot. "You're literally running circles around me already."

Victoria moved into each glide beside Addison. "Sorry," she said. "Thought I'd just loosen up a bit." The two of them  made sure they were a safe distance away from where Sophie and Emmaline were. As the music that lightly filtered into the arena from the speakers moved into another number, Victoria took a beginning stance. "I'll stay on the outside and we'll see how it goes," she said, focus now all on Addison. "Let's go."

Addison felt queasy as she had been before the show, even if she was certain no else was watching this time around, but Victoria was quite enough. She tried to keep all of her training at the front of her mind as she moved into position beside Victoria, who was already trailing a foot behind her to lead Addison forward as they took off into crossovers, arms wide.

They reached full speed as the tempo of the song's introduction settled into something playful and much more comfortable for Addison. Victoria was already showing off with toe steps syncopated, and Addison followed, moving between chassés beside her. They turned in toward each other and Victoria took hold of Addison's hands and guided her every swivel of their skates, pulling her into their next set of crossovers before breaking the quiet between them. "Want to try a death spin?"

Addison almost tripped. "A what?"

"Slow down a bit," Victoria continued. "I'm going to pivot and stay low on one foot. Don't let go."

"This sounds incredibly dangerous," Addison started to protest, but already Victoria dropped one of her hands and her free leg trailed behind her before she dug it into the ice and started to pivot, using their momentum to twirl Addison around her. 

Addison felt so out of control but stayed as slack and still as she could, keeping a death grip on Victoria's hand as she let out a squeak or two. "Trust me," Victoria said, even though Addison swore she could hear her laugh over the grit of their skates. And somehow she did trust her, relief nonetheless pouring into her as Victoria slowed and led them out of the spiral into free skating again.

Victoria turned back to her and she skated ahead of them, face finally flush as Addison's felt from the challenge. "Very nice!" Addison was about to argue against the grace of the spiral, but Victoria only powered onward and into this twizzle or that, her ballet background shining through with one arm curved above her head, the other reaching out and beckoning Addison to keep up.

Addison could tell that the number was coming to an end. Victoria smiled in between changing hands as she skated backward. "Let's try one last spin," she said over the crescendo of strings. "Together this time." Addison had never tried a pair spin, but with a squeeze from Victoria's hand, Addison only nodded and smiled back. "Hold onto me," was the last warning Victoria gave her. 

As they moved into the spin, Addison hooked her free leg around Victoria as Victoria reached behind to hold onto her own with one arm and the other hooking around Addison's waist. With skates parallel as they turned around one another, Addison arched back and spread out her arms, her laughter drowning out the trill of flutes. Still she heard Victoria call her name all too soon and she stretched back up, righting herself as they came to a stop as the last note died away.

The two of them laughed as they realized just how badly their hair had gotten into their faces, breathing against one another, all legs on the ground but the two of them only pulling apart enough for Victoria to help brush away a strand of Addison's hair. Addison's eyes only broke away when she heard the clapping and whistling break out behind her, from not only Sophie and Emmaline, but other cast members who must have stopped to watch without her notice. Addison drew back more, feeling her face.

"I'm impressed," Victoria conceded, high praise coming from her. "Although that was more of a pivot spiral than a death spiral back there."

"I can live with that," Addison said.  

Addison felt Victoria study her carefully for a moment, humming as she started drifting back toward Sophie and Emmaline. "We'll have to try a lift next time," she called back to her with a flip of red hair. "You were doing so well, I just didn't want to surprise you and make you fall."

_Too late for that._

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find the story on my tumblr:  
> http://hwusophie.tumblr.com/post/143124470500/fic-dont-hold-the-wall


End file.
